ke aloha a me ka makahiki
by UntamedShrew410
Summary: Twenty years after their adventure to bring the heart back to Te Fiti, Moana is getting older. Maui can't handle the fact that the love of his life is going to die and leave him, so he does something about it.
1. Chapter 1

The boat glided onto the shore without much resistance, as it had done hundreds of times before. The villagers waited for them by the shore, the sun shown down on them, causing their brown skin to shine. It was a scene they had encountered many times before, the village was welcoming its victorious warriors. This time though, there were no smiling faces. Maui didn't notice, and was the first off the boat with a flip to show off to the expectant crowd waiting for the pair on the beach. With his characteristic enthusiasm he bellowed "Those villainous, vicious, vile, bloodsucking Mu are defeated by me, your favorite hero, you're welcome." The people of Motunui remained stoic. Even the children, who were usually running up and hugging the demigod around the knees were silent and sad. Moana remained on the boat, guessing what the matter was and not wanting to face the truth.

Maui wasn't having it. "Come on, Moana, get out of the boat, don't be shy." He grabbed her by the hand and twirled her around, pinning her body against his. "Your chief helped too." HE laughed, she had helped, more specifically, she had saved his ass multiple times throughout the voyage. Usually any Maui joke was a big hit, today there wasn't even a chuckle. Moana pushed against the demigod, wishing he would realize how awkward the situation was. . Now they were close enough to see the tears dripping down everyone's faces.

Finally, Moana's elderly mother slowly approached them. "Moana, your father died last night, peacefully, in his sleep, there was no pain." She said in her cracking voice.

As if Moana was an electric eel, Maui jumped away from her, clutching his hand to his chest, where mini maui sat dejectedly. Moana, on the other hand, ran to her mother and held her close as her mother sobbed. Moana shed a few tears of her own. Really, she had known from a dream the previous night, but she had hoped it had just been a nightmare. Her father had been sick for years, his love of pork finally got to him. He was in his sixties, he wasn't ancient, but he wasn't a spring chicken either, life expectancy was volatile in Motunui.

Moana's younger sister ran up and hugged the pair, then Maui came and picked all three women up in one giant bear hug, soon the whole village was in a hug circle around them, sending their love and comfort towards what was left of their royal family.

"Chief Tui, We love and honor you, and you go to the afterlife a warrior and a friend, a chief, a father, a husband, a great man." They chanted, "Tumuaki, E aroha ana matou me whakahonore koe, a ka haere koe ki te ākeāke he toa, me te hoa, he rangatira, he papa, he tahu, he tangata nui'"

The whole village walked up to the large wigwam where her father lay the same place that Moana had gone through the rites of becoming chief ten years earlier. The men of the village came and carried his fragile body down to their burial grounds and buried him with songs and ballads to his exploits, which were a bit boring compared to his daughter's, but the love in them was reall. He was buried between the grave of Grandmother Tala and a coconut tree, appropriately.

The next morning Moana sat beside the grave, thinking. The sky was gray, as if the ocean was acknowledging Moana's hurt. "Dad, what do I do without you?" She said, wiping the tears that dripped down her face. She faintly smiled through the tears. "Who is going to remind me of the many good qualities of coconuts?" She heard a cough behind her. She whirled around, her ebony hair catching the morning rays. "Maui?" The demigod was in front of her, trying to crack his signature smile.

"I can tell you all of the good qualities of coconuts kid, I'm the one who made them out of an eel's actual nuts in the first place." Maui plopped down behind her and started to braid her hair. After twenty years of friendship, they were comfortable enough to do these things without asking.

Moana giggled as he laced her locks together. "You would think that such an old demigod would have matured more over the millennia."

Maui gave her hair a playful tug, causing Moana to flinch. "I am not old, I am still in my prime, baby girl. Besides, I'm not the one with grayyyy…" Maui jumped up and gasped. Moana had a gray hair at the top of her scalp.

Moana rolled her eyes. "Maui, I'm nearly forty, I'm old, it's normal in this stage of my life."

Maui's eyes were wide and scared. "No, you can't be old, you aren't even married yet!"

"My younger sister has been married for seven years! She has children, Maui, she is ten years younger than me!" Moana held her forearms, clearly uncomfortable. "I was always too busy wayfinding with you to settle down."

Mini Maui was going crazy, arguing with Mini Moana on Maui's chest. Maui was clearly confused. "But, but." Maui stuttered. It was as if he had forgotten that Moana was mortal.

"Maui," Moana put her hands on his. "You know that one day, I'm going to get old and die like my father, right? I can't be with you forever."

Maui wouldn't ever admit it, but he felt like crying. He had wanted to take Moana as his wife for years, it was clear that they loved each other, they had gone from one end of the ocean to the other to protect each other and their people, but he had never made a move because he had wanted to wait till she was older, and he had waited too long. For the first time ever he noticed the fine lines around her eyes that he had been denying were there, he saw the way she moved more slowly as she rose towards him. The crows feet around her eyes and mouth stood out most of all, years of blessing him with that bright, brilliant smile were showing. She was still beautiful, but the signs of age were there. She had always been a constant to him, he had wanted to forget that she would grow old and eventually die and leave him as mortals tended to do, but that reality was right in front of him right now.

Maui refused that reality.

Moana gently stroked his arm, trying to calm him down. She could tell he was fighting back tears. In many ways, Maui was still a little boy, one that she was sister, friend, and mother to. If she ever was honest with him, she wanted to be his lover as well. "You know, if I ever had chosen to settle down with a man, if you had been a mortal, it would have been you. "

Maui glanced down at her, his gap toothed mouth was cast down in a scowl. He picked her up by her waist and kissed her ferociously on the mouth.

Moana kissed him back with equal fervor. They bit and sucked and expressed all those pent up emotions over the years. Maui kissed her neck and Moana sighed his name and ran her hands through his extremely shiny hair. Suddenly, they both pulled back and Maui released the chief back to her feet.

"We can't do this, it can't last, Maui." Moana said, biting her reddened lip.

"Bull shit Moana, we will see about that." and with that, Maui changed into a hawk and flew off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

So, thank you for all three of the lovely reviews, I hope there is more to come! I am open to suggestions, heck, write fanfiction about my fanfiction!

Btw Mu are creatures in Maori mythology that are basically a mix of vampires and evil mermaids, thought I should clarify that. I'm using translations and mythology from various Polynesian cultures, because Moana was a mix as well. P.S. this is based on the myth of Maui trying to cheat Death, if you didn't realize that already.

Maui didn't realize that birds could cry, but he did that day. Death had always been hard for the demigod to deal with, when his family had died he had almost gone insane, even though they had tossed him into the sea he still loved them. He had gone to the gods and begged for their lives, they were not spared.

Not that the afterlife was all bad, it was actually a paradise. It was filled with all the fruits humans could eat, life was good, and there was hardly any work, it was filled with people cliff diving, wayfinding, having fun doing things that were normally dangerous for humans to do. There were feasts and dances every night, with people lovemaking and living almost as if they had when they were actually alive.

The only problem was, Maui couldn't stay there. He could stay there for a single night before he had to return to the land of the living. The place was vast and it took Maui years of nightly trips to find his family, how many would it take to find Moana? Maui did not want to have Moana in nightly spurts, he wanted to have her by his side at all times. It wasn't fair, the gods sometimes died for a short time but they always came back, why couldn't humans be like that?

Maui flew towards the east, in the direction of Hina, the goddess of the Moon and, inconveniently, his ex wife. If anyone knew how to help, it would be the woman who died every morning and returned every night. The wind was on his side, He knew he would get there by the time she returned to her home that morning.

When Maui landed on the island where Hina lived he was careful not to make a noise. The sun was rising, so he knew that his ex wife would be returning from her nightly trip across the sky. After years of living together, he knew that she was very cranky after a long day of trekking the heavens, and as much as they fought all those thousands of years ago, he wanted to catch her in a good mood. He decided to give her a few minutes while he settled down in one of the island's many caves to take a totally unnecessary demigod catnap , or should we say tigernap, because tigers were so much more awesome than regular cats, and he was the most awesome of nappers.

As he lay down to sleep, Maui couldn't help but be reminded of his long lost life with the goddess. It wasn't a good match, but they were young and the godly hormones were raging. She was uptight, quiet, she didn't like wayfinding, even though the sea was her friend. She was beautiful, and throughout their marriage she constantly reminded Maui that he was ugly, especially under her cool light. Maui was like the sun, and she, well, was the moon. They were opposites that didn't balance one another, so, after having children that grew to be great chiefs and wayfinders themselves, Hina kicked him out of the house, and Maui couldn't have been happier about it.

Maui sighed. In all honesty, Hina wasn't a bad person, he had been a bad husband, the love was just never there for them. He slept, and dreamt of Moana.

He was awoken by a voice, soft but harsh. "Maui, what do you want?"

He jumped up and looked around him, he had momentarily forgotten where he was. "Hina, I swear I put up the laundry!" Maui collected himself and realized that he couldn't see his ex wife anywhere.

The moon goddess chuckled. Her laugh echoed throughout the cave system. "You always did forget the laundry."

Maui wandered around, trying to remember where exactly Hina's bath pool was. Hina loved to bathe, the waters of the island kept her young and forever alive, she bathed every day and was reborn at sunset to travel across the night sky. The moon goddess had kept the secret of her beauty and youth from humans for generations, for fear they would drain all of her magic to keep themselves youthful. Maui wanted to change that.

Maui heard her voice again. "So let me guess, you want to take my water to help your aging human bride? She's past her childbearing years, human lives are so short it's quite pitiful, don't you think, lover boy?" Maui tried to follow her voice, he came out of the cave and trekked through the underbrush until he found a path.

"You always did know when I was up to no good, Hina." Maui laughed nervously.

"So, why should I give my gift of immortality to you?" Hina cooed, her voice was sticky sweet with coyness.

Maui stepped through past a bush and saw her. "Soooo…" He always forgot how painfully beautiful the Moon Goddess was. Her long ebony hair was straight and went to her ankles. Its edges dipped into the beautiful luminescent pool that surrounded her. Her skin was a ghostly pale blue. She was thin and fragile and incredibly tall, just an inch or two shorter than Maui, she hadn't aged a day with the eons. She was incredibly thin. Her eyes shown black like her hair, they were slightly sunken in behind her high cheekbones. She was the opposite of Moana, who was short, curvy, strong, and with beautiful brown skin. Maui coughed and tried to take his eyes off of her naked form. "So I can save the girl I love." He stuttered, trying to think of his grandma, heihei, and other distracting thoughts.

She sat down in the pool, it seemed to get deeper at her will. She began to wash her hair as she hummed a little tune. "Oh Maui, don't you remember when I was the girl you loved?"

Maui gulped. This is why he avoided Hina. "Oh Hina, don't you remember when you kicked me off your island and told me to get my ugly ass back to seoli _(Samoan word for hell)_ as fast as my wings could carry me?" He chuckled. "Look, I know we've got bad blood but can you just give me a little bit of water so I can keep her with me?"

Hina chuckled. "Always so damn thirsty, Maui, asking for a drink after not visiting me in eons." Hina's eyes darkened a shade. "You know what I heard Maui, I heard that you've never even been in her bed. I've heard that you've been stuck in the friendzone for twenty years, how can you love an old woman who you haven't even got into bed? You've bedded thousands of women." Hina rolled her eyes and the atmosphere got a bit heavy. "Many of whom were during our marriage, and yet you love a girl that is chaste?"

Maui ran his fingers through his hair. "She isn't chaste, just because she hasn't been with a man doesn't mean she's a virgin, she had female aikane (aikane is a term for same sex lovers often found in Hawaiian culture)."

Hina laughed. "Sounds like a nice girl, almost a reflection of you." Then she scowled. "But that doesn't mean that I want to help her. Maui you cheated on me, were a bad husband, and broke my heart. I don't want to help you and I don't want to help that little bitch, sorry not sorry."

Maui sighed, he remembered her mood swings and phases, that's the moon for you. "Come on, Hina, for old time's sake, she's a great chief, a good friend, she has defeated Te Ka, given the heart back to Te Fiti, defeated giant lizards and demons, including Atifumoana (A giant sea serpent), who, by the way, I know scares you shitless." Hina cocked an eyebrow up, intrigued, Maui continued. "She saved Aluluei (god of wayfinding) from being forgotten and living in a goddamn cave for the rest of his life trapped by the storm god, Alo'alo." Maui had to say, Moana's list of accomplishments was racking up against his. He had been with her for most of them, but it was her out of the box mindset and quick thinking that usually saved the day, not his powers. Maui went on to name a few more of Moana's great feats, without mentioning himself, something he rarely did.

Finally Hina stuck her hand in Maui's face, effectively shutting him up. "Maui, she sounds like a great hero, but frankly, I don't care, I'm not sparing a human from death, once you spare one you have to spare them all."

Maui's eyebrows knit themselves together and he grew angry, he beat the ground with his fishhook sending vibrations throughout the island. "Well, in that case, why the hell can't we spare them all? Everyone can come to this pool and be dead for just a couple of nights and then be reborn again in it's water, it can be used to help people instead of keeping you all pretty and pale every single fucking day." Maui started to yell. "It's not fair! Plenty of mortals have ten times the character that I or any other god does but they have to age painfully and go through death, they have to watch their loved ones die and grieve while bitches like you get to stay and play in your little kiddie pool of eternal life!

Hina glared at him. "You want that old woman to live? You know what you have to do, and you know it will kill you, so what's the point?" The sky was growing dark, Hina arose out of the pool and began to get dressed, preparing for her trek across the sky.

Maui scratched his head. "I was hoping to avoid that, to be honest." His face lost its tension and just looked hopeless.

Hina sighed. "Maui, even my water can't make her a demigod, you've made too many enemies amongst the gods to ask for favors, they don't want you happy, they would like to see you dead. The prophecies don't lie, you will die trying to defeat death." She slipped into her tapa skirt. "My advice to you is this, go find your brothers in the land of the dead. At least then, you have a chance."

Maui grinned. "Those prophecies are bullshit made by gods who just don't like me." He flexed his muscles. "I have defeated thousands of monsters, demons, gods, and things that don't even have a name, surely death cannot conquer the great Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, and hero to all."

Hina smiled slyly. "It's good to see you haven't changed all that much, Maui, though I think that girl has got you whipped if you're willing to die for her."

Maui turned to leave as she started ascending into the sky. Hina called out to him. "If you don't help her with the fucking laundry I will tie you up and feed you to the catfish you tattoo ridden bastard."

Maui laughed deeply from his gut. "I think she might take you up on that, Hina." And with that he turned into a hawk and flew back in the direction of Motunui.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so the third chapter, let's do this.

After Maui flew off, Moana couldn't help but feel confused. On one hand, Maui was, well, Maui. If anyone could change her fate, it was him. She knew he wanted her to be immortal, she knew he wanted to marry her, and in her heart that's what she wanted as well. On the other hand, her village needed her, and did she really want to stay alive forever? Did she want to see her nieces and nephews die? Did she want to be forgotten by her people, except in legends? She gazed down at her arms, which were intricately tattooed with their exploits. Past the tattoos, she could see the veins in her skin. Moana knew she was beautiful and that she was aging well, but knowing that every new wrinkle put a gap between herself and the demigod she loved made her hate each sign of age.

"Maui," She sighed his name before getting up and resting her hand on her father's grave. "Father, what do I do?"

She heard a voice behind her. "He certainly doesn't know, no son of mine was foolish enough to fall in love with a demigod."

Moana jumped and shrieked. '"Will people please stop talking from behind me? How about a tap on the shoulder or announcing yourself first?" Her anger quickly dissipated when she realized that she was yelling at Grandma Tala.

"Oh! Grandma! Sorry." She twirled her hair around her fingers, blushing with embarrassment.

The ghost smiled, she didn't care that she had scared her granddaughter, she wa, well, s a ghost after all. "Your father wanted me to tell you that death isn't really all that bad, and that the coconuts in the afterlife are amazing."

Moana chuckled. "Why can't dad come visit me like you do?" she said softly, her eyes welling up with tears.

Tala enveloped her granddaughter in a hug. "I was a priestess, we get special favors sometimes, even if we are reduced to the village crazy lady."

Moana pondered for a bit, letting her grandmother stroke her back. "Grandma, when I die will I get to come back to always be with Maui, like you and me?"

Her grandmother clucked. "When the love between two people is strong, they will always find a way back to each other." She put her forehead on Moana's and hummed. "Like the waves to the shore, you will always find each other time and time again after every storm."

Moana smiled. She could feel her grandmother getting lighter in her arms, it was time for her to go.

"Moana, before I leave, I must tell you, that Maui is brash and seeks to defy an age old prophecy, do not let him go confront Hine-nui-te-po alone, his brothers will betray him, as they have tried to do for centuries out of jealousy. Goodbye, Moana, I love you!"

With that Tala faded back into the waves as a blue manta ray.

"Hine-nui-te-po? Who the heck is that?" She wished Maui were here, he would have either known who the hell it was or he would have had a good joke, he probably would have said "bless you." to a name as long as that.

Moana set out to find someone who knew about the prophecy and the hine-whatever person when she felt a coarse hairy head bump against her leg. It was Pua's grandchild, Stitch. Moana was always running into her old pet's children, she had to stop eating pork just because she couldn't bear to eat the children of her favorite animal friend, it was a bit of an ironic tragedy.

"Hey little guy, what are you doing here?" The little bluish black pig rolled over in the sand, but backed away from the water, all of Pua's offspring were terrified of the Ocean.

Soon, a short little girl who happened to be Moana's favorite niece came bounding through the underbrush. "Stitch! Get back here and put on this dress right now!"

Moana laughed and picked the pig up gently. "Lilo," She cooed. "Shouldn't you be in Hula practice?"

Lilo shyly looked up at the chief, trying to hide the pig-dress behind her. "The other girls pick on me, so I figured I could dance with Stitch instead."

Moana picked the little girl up in a hug. "Hey, it's ok, people used to pick on me for loving the Ocean, and people picked on Maui for being a bit, hard on the eyes. Now look at us! We're heroes!"

Lilo laughed, she loved to hear of her aunt and the demigod's exploits. Moana continued. "People change, you just have to keep listening to the voice inside you and discover who you are, and be true to that, and if you are, then who knows how far you'll go?"

Lilo nodded solemnly, as if she knew that this was important information.

"In fact, why don't you try being chief for a day while I go find out what is going on with Maui? Just make sure to listen to your grandma Sina."

Lilo gasped and grinned. "I'm going to order the medicine to punish all my friends with ugly wart spells!" She grabbed Stitch and ran off towards the village.

"The medicine man!" Moana exclaimed. "He would know about the prophecy!"

Moana ran across the village, ignoring the many people who expressed their condolences. "Sorry, I can't talk right now, I have to get a tattoo!" She screamed out at anyone who tried to drag her attention away from the task at hand.

Because their village was small, ever since Grandma Tala died the tattoo artist had a triple duty as artist, medicine man and storyteller, since he had the most wisdom and storytelling abilities. But his rule was that he only told stories while creating tattoos. The longer the legend, the bigger the tattoo. He was a bit of an oddball but a wonderful artist.

Moana sprinted up the hill towards his hut and burst in. "I want a giant hawk on my back!" She exclaimed, not realizing that she had walked in on the old man without knocking and had found him naked. She whirled around and grimaced. 'And pretty please I need to hear about the prophecy of Maui and Hine-nui-te-po."

The old man immediately started grumbling as he put on his clothes. "You damn kids these days, even the chief lacks the basic decency to knock." He waved his fist at Moana's back. "You had better pay me well, young lady, I expect at least a fortnight's worth of fish for this."

"Oh- well of course! Anything for our beloved, prestigious tattoo artist." She said, trying to inject respect into her voice.

"Turn around, I'm decent, and get your ass on the mat. I'll tell you about the damn prophecy and I'll give you your damn hawk."

Moana knew from years of getting tattooed by the old man that he would give her a great design that fit her, with as much pain as he possibly could inflict. She sat down on the mat and grit her teeth as he began tapping on her back with his tools.

"So," he said as he began the ritual. "Why does the chief want to know about an old prophecy made by an angry, lovesick goddess?" _Tap Tap Tap_

Moana gave a little eek of pain. "Well, Maui wants to wed me, and he seems to want to stop me from aging somehow, and knowing him he would try to fight death itself, no matter how stupid that is." Her voice was breathy with pain. Had tattoos always hurt this much? She wished she was like Maui and they could just appear. "Grandma Tala told me to find out about the prophecy to protect him."

"Maui isn't one to protect." Said the old man. "He is a force of nature, he is a child with the power of a god, he is uncontrollable and will die doing some great feat for the sake of man." _Tap Tap Tap._ "He really is the least selfish being on the planet, but has the biggest ego."

"A long time ago" The old man started his story with the classic phrase, and Moana was taken back to her Grandma's hut when she listened to her as a child. " _Pleasant memories, pleasant memories."_ She repeated in her head.

"Maui was made into a demigod and eventually went back to see his family who had refused him." _Tap tap tap._ Moana could feel the lines of ink starting to form on her skin, it would be hours before he was completed, but hey, some artists took days, as long as he took to get his pants on he was an incredibly fast tattooer.

"Upon finding his family he realized they had all aged, and he had not." _Tap tap tap_. Somewhere outside a pata-tai bird called, it sounded like a human laugh. "He eventually watched them die." _Tap Tap Tap_ "Thus began Maui's feud with death." _Tap tap tap,_ Moana prayed to the gods that it would be over soon. She was no wimp and no stranger to pain, but this HURT!

"Hine-nui-te-po is the goddess of death, she tried to woo Maui, but she was too ugly and old, so she vowed that Maui would one day be inside her naked as a man and a woman, and on that day he would die." _Tap tap tap_.

"Sooo, all Maui has to do is not have sex with an incredibly ugly, old woman?" That doesn't sound so hard." Moana said.

The old man gave her a particularly hard knock this time and cocked his eyebrow at her. "Try being married, it happens all the time." Moana rolled her eyes.

"The thing is, the key to immortality is inside her, life inside the goddess of death, like a new island springing up from a volcanic eruption. He must go inside of her to get it, but he risks his life."

Moana winced. "So, is the prophecy set in stone or can it be avoided?"

The old man didn't speak for a moment but continued working. "I suppose it could be changed, but it would take another god, and most of them have it out for Maui."

They sat in silence for an hour or so, listening to the sounds of the ocean, nature, and the rhythmic tapping.

The old man cleared his throat finally and stood up. "You're done, you may go now."

Moana stood up slowly, her entire back ached and throbbed, she couldn't see it, but she couldn't wait to see Maui's reaction. The old man nodded approvingly at his work. "Maui will come back, he knows the prophecy and would only attempt to steal from Hine-nui-te-po as a last resort, he may wait years. But when he does go, travel with him, and see if you can convince one of the gods to change the prophecy." He ushered her out the door and assumed his grumpy nature.

"And the next time you come asking for stories, knock on the damn door!

Moana went back to her hut where her mother, sister and nieces were preparing supper. It felt empty without her father and Maui there. Despite the recent passing of her father, the place was lively, they knew that their father was at peace. Sina gasped when she saw Moana.

"Moana, your tattoo is gorgeous!" Her mother stroked it with her fingertips, causing Moana to wince. "Oh, sorry!" Her mother retracted her hand and described the tattoo to Moana, who never would see it for herself, because you know, no mirrors.

"It's a giant hawk, whose wings depict you and Maui holding hands, surrounded by children." Sina laughed. "Is there something you want to tell me, Moana? Are you finally pregnant?"

"Ew! No, mom!" Moana coughed, not wanting to sound like a spoiled teenager. "I guess that the medicine man didn't quite get my vision, but that's ok, I wonder what Maui will think? He will probably laugh so hard he will shake the volcano awake!"

Suddenly, Maui's booming voice echoed through the island. "HONEYYYY, I'M HOOOMMMEEE." Moana rolled her eyes, he was back.

Nani, Moana's sister, piped up. "Well why don't you ask him yourself?"

 _More Maui/Moana fluff in the next chapter. Tbh I kinda want to make a lemon chapter just because every lemon I read on here is so unrealistic and kinda sucks, I want to write one that is painfully real about their first time having sex together…. But I kinda want to keep it clean. What do y'all think? I'm thinking I'll keep it clean, leave it to the imagination, who wants to write about sex when I could actually spend that time having sex? Or eating? Or building up romantic tension in my writing?_


	4. Chapter 4

The farther Maui got from Hina's island, the madder he got. He could see her in the sky, she had her eyes on him, waiting to see if he turned back to steal her water, which he fully intended to do, because he was a trickster, and stealing from the gods was his specialty.

"What right does she have to that little bathtub? All she does is bathe and whine, no wonder she hasn't gotten over me and moved on." Maui exclaimed. He waited for a cloud for cover and circled back, lowering himself into the water as he turned into a swordfish and swam off in the direction of her island.

When Maui reached the shores of the island he quickly changed into a green lizard and scurried through the leaves and ferns, then went up the path as fast as his lizard legs could carry him. He reached the luminescent pool no problem, but paused when he realized his predicament.

He thought for a moment. "How am I going to get it to her without a boat?" Mini Maui looked at him and shrugged. "Well, I guess I could bring Moana here and throw her in, maybe she would have to actually swim in this water, since it isn't the ocean." Mini Maui pinched him. He looked down and Mini Maui had transformed into a pelican. "That's it! Hey, you are useful for something sometimes." He felt his skin being pinched as pelican mini maui bit him. Maui flicked him down to his buttocks. "Well if you're going to be a pain in my ass, then you can be one, literally."

The demigod swung his fishhook and morphed into a pelican. He scooped a gracious amount of water into his beak and flew off into the night once again. He flew slowly until he hit the water and became a whale, he would reach Motunui in no time that way.

When he reached the beach of his chosen home island he grabbed the shell of a coconut, cracked it open, and dumped the contents onto the sand. He spat the water out of the coconut, marvelling at his own ingenuity. "Some girls get flowers, my girl gets magic spit." He laughed at the irony.

"Honeyyyyy, I'm hommeee!" He yelled, knowing Moana would know who it was, he had a very distinctive, manly, beautiful voice if he did say so himself.

It was relatively late in the afternoon, so there were a couple of "Shut up"'s echoing around the village, but he could hear the sound of Nani's children running up to greet them, Moana was right in front, they all wore smiles on their faces, but Moana's shone the brightest. She tackled him in a big hug. "Don't you ever leave me again, you old scoundrel." She put her face in his neck and sighed. "I was only gone for like, a couple of hours, give me a break, sweetheart."

Maui decided this was his chance. He wanted to give her the water, but he wasn't sure what she would say, she often put the wellbeing of her family and village in front of her own. So, he just threw it on her, hoping it would work.

Immediately, Moana released him. "Ocean, what the hell?" She wiped the water out of her eyes and shook her head, trying to get the stuff off of her hair.. She looked down at her hands, the bluish white water was definitely not normal, this was Maui's doing, not the ocean playing one of its usual tricks. Then she noticed her hands, they were smooth. There were no calluses, no wrinkles. She looked around her and realized her vision was sharper.

"Maui, what did you do?" Even her voice was different. She looked at the demigod, who was looking at her with a grin of sly satisfaction.

"You're welcome." He said, full of himself.

"Maui, what did you do?" Sina, who had followed them down there, interjected angrily. "She's become younger, what kind of spell is this?"

Maui looked crestfallen. "I snuck over to Hina's moon pool and got her some of the water because I love her and don't want her to die, alright? Is that so bad? I didn't know exactly what it would do."

Sina put her hands on her hips. "Maui, what if Hina comes after us? You of all people should know not to mess with her!"

Moana gave her mother a knowing look, as worried as she was, this was a conversation Moana had to have alone. Even though she had called her mother off, she wasn't letting Maui off the magical fishhook. "Maui, you should know by now that stealing from goddesses is never a good idea! I'm not dying right now."

Sina shooed the rest of the family away, it was about to get juicy, and though Motunui was very open sexually, some things between a man and a woman were supposed to remain so.

Maui grabbed her arms and looked dead into her eyes. "But you will Moana, I'm immortal, to me, the time we've spent together, the time we have left, is what a couple months is to you. I can't bear to lose you, you're human, you have the benefit of a small existence." He cupped her face as if they were all alone. "But I have to live forever without you, and that's one monster that I don't want to face."

Moana turned her face to his hand and sniffled. "That doesn't mean that you get to decide whether I live or die, Maui."

With that, Maui let her go, stomped down the beach and got on a boat. Moana could tell by the way he moved he was angry.

"What's with you damn humans? Nothing I do is ever enough." He was rigging up the canoe, he was leaving in his anger. "Not even for you, and you lo-"

Moana grabbed his hands and he immediately shut up.

"Thank you Maui, for being so good to me." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and helped him get the boat in the water. "Let's go for a ride, Maui." his anger dissipated with her kiss.

They sailed around the island to a beach they had gone to many times before, it was their little private spot, they surfed there, had bonfires, and mini hulas when they wanted to get away from the world but didn't want to deal with the danger of sailing. They quickly built a fire. And sat down next to each other, their legs close enough to touch.

"Moana, did you get a new tattoo?" He exclaimed.

Moana blushed and moved her hair out of the way to show him the hawk. "Yeah, I figured I would get a tattoo of what I want to come back as, I want to be a hawk and fly with you once I'm gone."

Maui puffed out his chest. "If you would let me have my way, you wouldn't ever die at all."

"Maui" Moana said, "Promise me that no matter what happens, you won't go to Hine-nui-te-po." She let her hair fall in her face, she was solemn and the air was heavy around them.

Maui glanced at her. "How did you know about that?"

"I heard the legend from Poto, the medicine man."

Maui laughed nervously. "That's the problem with being an awesomely amazing hero, nothing is secret." He ran his hands over his fish hook. "I love you Moana, I can't promise that I won't go, but I won't go right now, and I'll tell you first so you can try to stop me. Deal?

Moana figured that that was as much as he would budge on the subject. "Deal."

He put his massive hand on her back and traced the outlines of the children surrounding the pair. "So what's with all the kids?" He chuckled. "Was that planned or was that something he threw in without your approval?" Her skin was hot from the fire, he admired the way that the dancing embers made the tattoo come alive on her brown skin.

Moana blushed again. "I didn't know it was there until someone else told me. Do you like it?" She sheepishly asked as she turned around to face him.

This time, Maui was the one blushing. "I love it, Mo, but you don't have to be a hawk to fly beside of me, I'll make sure you stay here in your perfectly fine puny human form, but I wouldn't mind the kid part coming true, would you? As long as they had your face." He put his hand on her thigh and looked at her imploringly.

Moana looked down. She knew she shouldn't do this, what if she did get a disease or something and Maui went to Hine-nui-te-po and died? She couldn't live with herself. She knew that this whole moon water thing would give her youth, but not immortality, Hina was a god, she didn't die, she used the bath for beauty's sake. But Maui's hands on her felt so right, he just sparked a fire in her that nobody else could, he made her laugh and scream and cry, he was sunshine in human form. Hine-nui-te-po could wait a long, long time. As long as she wasn't in any danger, Maui wouldn't go to her, right? She really had nothing to worry about.

FInally she looked up into his deep brown eyes. "Maui" She started to say something but then he kissed her and she forgot it. All at once they were clinging to each other. He ran his hands up and down her body freely, marvelling in how round and perky her bottom was and how well it fit in his large hands, in how her waist dipped in like a bottom of a wave and unfurled into a wide set of hips, in how her skin felt under his lips. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned as he sucked on her neck. "Maui" she breathed.

"Yes, love?" He whispered uncharacteristically breathy into her skin.

"Let's do this."

"Are you sure that's how far you'll go?" Maui grinned cheekily at her.

Moana playfully pushed him away. "If you are going to make fun of me then I'm not, I'm going home." She rose to leave.

"Nope" Maui said. He slung her up over his shoulder. "I'm sorry princess, I didn't mean to offend you." He said sarcastically. He laid her down on the grass and kissed her. "But" _Kiss_ "I" _kiss_ "Really" _kiss_ "Don't think you want to leave."

Moana moaned as he pulled away and yanked him back to her. "Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero to all, you will make love to me right here and right now before I smash your head in with an oar."

Maui grinned from ear to ear as he got undressed. "What can I say except 'yes please'?" he sang as he kissed her again.

 _Well, that was the sluttiest scene I've ever written, and I love it., I decided not to continue though because, well, that would be weird It's loosely based on real life experiences, my s.o. Is a lot like Maui in a lot of ways so I imagined that it would go down similar to our lives. Anyway I will be taking a break for a few days for school stuff, but I promise to keep writing! Thanks for all of your lovely reviews! XOXO_


End file.
